My Date From Hell
by TurquoiseTwilightGirl
Summary: This is a short story about Mike Newton asking out Bella a couple weeks after Edward left her. She doesn't know what to say to turn him down because with out Edward, she has no excuses. So she tells him yes and regrets it in the end.


Last week in English Mike asked me out. Even though Edward had left me, I still didn't feel interested in him. But I had no excuse to say no. I had had enough hurting people. I just wanted all the hurt to go away. So, grudgingly, I told him that he could pick me up at my house tonight at 8:00 to see a movie. I picked a scary movie because I didn't want to watch a gooey chick flick and have Mike try to put the moves on me.

"Hey Bella." Mike said as I got into his car. "You look very pretty." He swallowed nervously.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly.

"Oh hey, do you want to listen to some music?" He asked and then started flipping through his CD case.

"Umm, ok." I said. He offered me the case and I picked the first one that I saw and popped it in.

"You like Linkin Park?" Mike stared at me.

I shrugged. "My step dad gave me this CD for Christmas and I got into the band."

"Oh, I didn't think this was your type of music…" His voice trailed off. He looked embarrassed. I wondered what music he thought I listened to.

It was silent for the rest of the car ride. Apparently he was still embarrassed and didn't know what else to say. This is one of those moments where I wish I could be anywhere but here. After what seemed like hours, we finally made it to the theater. Mike parked the car and hurriedly came to open my door and help me out of the car.

After we got our tickets we walked into the theater, it didn't look too crowded. I saw two open seats near the middle of the theater and sat down. Mike followed.

"I forgot to get some popcorn. Do you want something to drink?" Mike asked me as he got up.

"Umm, coke is fine. Thanks." He nodded and walked out.

I could not believe I was here right now. I could have been at home, cleaning up Charlie's dinner mess, but instead I chose to go on a date with the last person on Earth I thought I would go out with. Mike was a good friend. But that's all he was. Just a good friend. I hated it when he tried to make us anything more than friends, it ruined the friendship thing. It made it awkward because he wanted something more than what we were. I knew this wasn't a good idea, but something inside me told me that this would be a good distraction from….. don't say his name. I thought to myself.

I let out a sigh of relief when Mike came back with the snacks. Maybe he could keep me from losing my sanity again.

The movie was dull. I never paid any attention to it. It seemed so fake that no one could ever truly consider it a horror movie. I was almost glad when the movie ended.

I didn't even notice when he pulled into my driveway. He got out and opened my car door ad helped me out again. He took my hand as he led me to my door. We stopped and he turned to me. I gulped, wondering what he was thinking about doing.

"I had a great time." Mike told me. He was playing with his car keys so I knew that there was something else that he wanted, it looked like he was struggling to do it.

"I had a good time too. Thanks." I said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"My pleasure." He whispered. His hand touched my face. "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." He told me. I sighed and tried to pull away but he held me still.

"No Mi-" I started to object but it was too late. His lips crushed mine with violent excitement, it caught me off balance. His hands cradled my face as his lips moved against mine. He forced my mouth open and is tongue moved too eagerly inside. I didn't know what to do. My hands flew up to his chest and pushed with all the force they had. He finally noticed my resistance and dropped his hands but didn't stop kissing me. I didn't want to hurt him but I figured it was my only option so I took his hand and twisted it as far as it would go. He pulled away at once and screamed in pain. I put my hands over my mouth to keep from laughing, I wondered if I had used too much force.

"Damn!" He yelled as he rubbed his injury.

"I'll see you at school Monday." I slurred the words at him. I quickly opened my front door and walked inside and immediately shut it behind me.

"Bells?" Charlie called from the TV room.

"I'm home." I replied from the kitchen.

"How was your date with that Newton boy?" He asked me, curiosity burning in his voice.

"Let's just say, it was a date from hell." Was all I said before stomping to my room and slamming the door behind me.

"Yeah, she won't be dating him again." He snickered to himself.


End file.
